


The Tinniversary

by FivePips



Series: Tumblr/One Shots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips
Summary: Sirius doesn't know what to get Remus for their 10 year anniversary.





	The Tinniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starstruck4Moony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck4Moony/gifts).



> This is for starstruck4moony! Happy 10th Anniversary! This is also a sequel that some anon asked for in my messages on tumbler awhile back. So, if you’re out there this is also for you!
> 
> EDIT: This was originally written for the Everyone Live 'verse but I had to change things because it messes with my timeline.

Fifteen years ago if you had asked Sirius Black where he saw himself fifteen years, he probably would have laughed and said he was not going to make it that long. They were fighting a bloody war. His friends were turning on one another. The man he had loved was a suspected traitor. Things were just not great. Even when the war ended, it was difficult. Remus disappeared off the face of the earth for four years then when he returned things were still rocky between them.

Time went on though and they slowly worked things out. Eventually, they had a wizard wedding since they couldn’t be married legally in the Muggle world. Sirius wanted a Muggle wedding, but that was okay. That was nine years ago but they counted the day they officially got back together as their official anniversary because nothing changed between them when they got married. So they were officially celebrating their 10th year. They raised Draco together. They adopted two wonderful twins seven years ago: Elara and Saiph. Draco was now fifteen and dating Harry, to everyone’s surprise. Elara and Saiph were 8, sassy, and curious. Sirius never thought that he’d be in this position to celebrate his ten year anniversary.

“You know how Muggles name important anniversaries after different materials? Like paper, diamonds, and what not.” Sirius said as Lily and he sat behind the Potter’s house. It was a beautiful day out. James, Remus, and the kids were all at the Quidditch World Cup. Sirius loathed crowds, so he let them all go without him. Plus, he had things to take care of at the Ministry. He headed the Welfare of Magical Creatures division as well as being an advocate for werewolf rights now.

“Yes.” She nodded.

“What’s the 10th year?” Sirius had heard about this tradition in passing when he was wandering through a store in London, trying to find something to show his love for Remus. Nothing was coming to mind as he did this. Jewelry was boring. New clothes were boring. A letter was boring. He didn’t have time to go on vacation right yet and their anniversary was coming up fast and furious.

“Oh, I don’t know. Something daft I would guess because it's truly meaningless. Some aunt gave me a list of them all for my wedding.”

“Could you find it?”

“I guess.” Lily shrugged but stayed sitting.

Sirius pouted at her.

“Now?” She made a face at him as if she didn't believe his impatientness. But she knew Sirius well enough to believe it.

“Lily, please!”

“Gods, you’re so needy. I don't know how Remus does it. Come on then.” Lily stood up from her chair.

They went inside to try to find where Lily had put the list. It took them about three hours until they finally found it in a box in the attic. It was on some fancy paper with silver embossing and hideous floral design. “Ah, year ten, tin. Tin?” Sirius frowned. “What am I supposed to do with tin? I can’t get him something nice made out of tin!”

“I think you’re over thinking it. Just get him something from the heart.”

“But this is a big milestone, isn’t it? I never thought I’d love someone for this long. Even when Remus and I were young and blissfully unaware of the horrible future we had in front of us.” Sirius put his hands on his hips.

“Yes, so tell him that.”

“But I also would like to show him!”

“Then shag him, really good.” Lily put the paper away. “I can’t believe we just spent the afternoon doing this. Let’s floo Marlene and Dorcas to see if they want to go get drinks and dinner.”

“I need to go home and figure out what I’m going to do.” Sirius shook his head.

“They won’t be back until Sunday.”

“Sunday! Sunday is far too late. I won’t have time all week with work and the kids and our anniversary is Friday.”

Lily looked like she wanted to argue with him to stay and relax but she knew Sirius too well not to let him deal with whatever he was planning.

Not that he was planning anything because when he got home, he just paced in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place. Nothing was coming to mind. He wanted to do something brilliant and amazing to show how much he cared for Remus John Lupin. The man of his dreams. The man that made his entire world settle down when Sirius was in his arms. The man who helped him raise their sprogs to decent little things. The man who was his best mate and there for him no matter what.

Sirius spent the next day out again. But this time it was productive. He researched tin and what he could make with it. He was thinking about doing some DIY. Sure, he could fix a motorbike and build a room, but when it came to making something for the love of his life, his mind went blank. One would think that it’d be easy to find something for a gift. But it was worse. He could buy gifts for nearly anyone and do just fine. But something happened when it came to Remus, especially now.

***

When the house filled back up with Lupin-Blacks once more, Sirius felt so happy. He loved his family so much that it made him dizzy when he thought about it for too long. His childhood was so loveless that being able to give what he needed to his kids was amazing.

“I’ve missed you all!” He said picking up Saiph and giving her a big hug as soon as the group appeared in the living room.

“We were barely gone a week, dad.” Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes. He was every bit a Black, very much like Sirius was at his age. There was a lot of good in him as well.

“Yes, but I missed you so much.” Sirius put Saiph down and hugged Draco who just groaned.

“Elara, how was it?” He bent down to talk to his daughter.

“Brilliant, daddy!” She said then chattered on about Ireland’s win for a few moments as Sirius caught Remus’ eye and smiled. Draco had left his sisters and fathers in the living room to talk, so he wasn’t available to make snarky comments.

“All right my girls, dinner’s on the table. I hope you’re hungry because I think I made far too much food.” Sirius took Remus’ hand and kissed the back of it.

“I missed you.” Remus moved closer and pressed his lips to Sirius’ temple.

Sirius watched the girls skip off then kissed Remus properly. “You know, you’re not allowed to leave me alone for so long. I thought I’d go mad.”

“You’re already there.”

“Well, it doesn’t help.” Sirius frowned but it was kissed away by Remus.

“I won’t leave you so long ever again. You’ll have to take off work and come with.” Remus suggested as they walked into the dining room where the kids were already eating.

“Did you forget to feed them and water them while you were away?” Sirius raised an eyebrow at his husband as he took a seat. “I told you, Remus, that’s important.”

“They ate very well.”

“We’re hungry from traveling,” Saiph said.

“It was a long walk to and from the port key.” Elara followed up.

“I’m a growing lad.” Draco laughed. “Isn’t your wedding anniversary coming up this week?”

Sirius was surprised by his question, “Ah, yeah, Friday.”

“Are we doing something for it?” Saiph asked, her bright blue eyes going wide.

“Oh, maybe dinner,” Remus suggested. “The romantic gesture of building me my room will never be beaten.” He referred to the library Sirius had built him back in his old flat in Camden. He did miss that flat, but it was far too small for all of them. When they were about to get the twins, Sirius figured it was time for them to redo Grimmuald and make it his own.

Why did Sirius have such trouble with giving gifts when he built entire rooms and made Grimmuald livable? Great question, he had no idea.

Later, when all the kids were asleep in their rooms, Sirius joined Remus in the sitting room. “Cuddle me.” He said, hitting the book Remus was reading away.

“You’re still a prat. Even after all these years.” Remus put the book down and wrapped his arms around Sirius. “But I still love you.”

“In spite of?”

“Oh, no, probably for it.” He kissed Sirius’ neck then nuzzled it.

“Mmm, good.” Sirius smiled, resting against Remus. “I love you. I love you.”

“I love you too." Remus paused then said, "I think Harry told Draco that he loves him.”

“Ahh, weren’t we 15 when we first fell in love?” Sirius raised an eyebrow.

“You were 16. I was still 15.” Remus corrected him.

“Right.”

“Then you buggered it up for a bit with that Snape shite.”

“True. Hopefully, Draco won’t be doing that.”

“He is a Black.” Remus snickered. “But I think we’ve given him enough love where he won’t lash out like that.”

“I think so too, my love.” Sirius wiggled a little against Remus. “I think we should go upstairs.”

“You know, that’s a brilliant idea.”

***

In the days that followed, Sirius still was unable to come up with a gift for Remus. It was all he could think about, even at work. That was not good. He had real duties that he needed to take care of. It was now Friday and he had accomplished nothing. He also had nothing to give Remus. He was a horrible husband, that was it.

“Mister Black,” Charlie Weasley interrupted his current thoughts about wanting to build Remus a lovely transformation cell for full moons. That was decidedly not romantic.

“Charlie, I’ve known you since you were a kid. Your uncles and I got so drunk one night that we kidnapped you from your house and dyed your hair pink. Call me Sirius.”

“Right, ah, it’s just I have the report that you wanted.” Charlie held up the file. “And Mister— James is out here for you. Did you want him to come in?”

“Yes, please.” Sirius nodded, maybe James would have something to contribute to help Sirius. It was doubtful, but he was always so romantic with Lily.

Charlie dropped the file on his desk before leaving the office to retrieve James. “Are you ready?”

“Ready for what?” Sirius raised an eyebrow.

“You’re supposed to be coming to Lily’s book release. Don’t you remember?” James huffed.

“What are you on about? Lily’s book’s not due out until next month.” Lily had written about their lives during the war. It all came from a bit of healing. He hadn't been able to bring himself to read it, but he wanted to. Maybe one day in the future.

“Yeah, it’s a release thing. We told you about it ages ago. Moony forgot to remind you this morning, didn’t he?” James threw his hands up. “Come on, Sirius.”

“Moony was gone before I woke up, so he wasn’t there to remind me.” Sirius wasn’t sure where his husband had gone off to, but he assumed he was going to do something to outdo Sirius on his non-gift. That was going to make him feel even worse. “It’s my anniversary, you know.”

“Yeah, brilliant job doing something for Remus. Were you even planning on taking him out to eat?”

“I was going to make him dinner. Then do as your wife suggested and shag him 'good',” Sirius stood up, going to his wardrobe he kept in his office to find something other thanks work robes to wear. “I wanted to make him something too. Preferably out of tin because it’s our tin anniversary— our tinniversary as I’ve come to refer to it in my head. But I think I’m a shite husband.”

“Godric, you’re the worst.”

“I know!” Sirius shouted before picking out something to wear. “Lily said I’m over thinking this and I am. But Remus will forgive me.”

“He always forgives me.”

“Yeah. He does.”

“Godric, he always does.” Sirius put a hand over his face. “I’m an idiot.”

“You’ll be fine. Get changed so we can go. You’ll actually see your husband tonight, so that’s something.” James said.

A few minutes later they were off to some undisclosed location. He honestly couldn’t remember anything about Lily’s book release party. Probably because he had been so consumed with Remus’ gift. Now he was fucking up two things. He couldn’t stop crafting his apology to Remus in his head as they walked into the space. It took him a moment to realize that Remus was suddenly standing next to him and all his friends and family were shouting surprise at them. There was also a “Happy 10th Anniversary” banner hanging on the wall over a table filled with food and drinks.

“Did you do this?” Sirius looked at his husband.

“No.” Remus laughed. “I couldn’t figure out how to show how much I love you. This isn’t you either?”

“Nope. I suck at gift giving.”

“You’re great at gift giving.” Remus kissed him. “But I don’t need any gifts. I love you and as long as you keep loving me, that’s all I need.”

“Oh, Moony, me too.” Sirius sighed before hugging him tightly. “Who did this, though?”

“The kids wanted to have a party,” Lily said, coming over to them with Elara and Saiph. Draco was trailing behind them. “It was mainly Draco’s idea. James and I helped set it up.”

“No way, it was not. It was the twins.” Draco blushed.

“Aww, come here, we love you Draco.” Sirius hugged the boy who had become his son. “Thank you for knowing that Remus and I both are shite at this.”

“You’re welcome,” Draco mumbled.

The night was better than any of the gifts he was thinking about giving Remus. It was spent dancing, eating, and drinking with his family and friends. Remus seemed just as happy with it as Sirius did.

“So, you thought ten years was a big thing too?” Remus asked as they were dancing.

“Yes, I couldn’t get out of my bloody head. I just wanted to do something romantic, but I was out of ideas.”

“You’ve done so many romantic things for me over our life together. It doesn’t need to happen every anniversary. I feel like shite about it too. It’s okay though. Our kids are something else.”

“They are. We did well.” Sirius smiled, looking over to where the twins were spinning. Draco was off something probably talking to Harry.

“We should get another one,” Remus suggested.

“Really?” Sirius raised an eyebrow. “Another baby?”

“I know you wanted another one, you were dropping hints left and right before we left for the World Cup.” Remus chuckled.

“Okay, see, that’s the best gift I could get right now.” Sirius laughed, feeling tears coming to my eyes.

“Don’t cry.” Remus kissed him on the cheek.

“You just make me so happy.” Sirius wrapped his arms around his husband.

“You make me so happy too, love.”

Even if Sirius failed at finding giving Remus a perfect gift, it didn’t matter. He loved the other man with all of his heart and Remus knew that. They had a happy little family and a happy little life. Everything was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Elara is one of Jupiter’s moon and Saiph is the sixth brightest star in the Orion constellation because I firmly believe Sirius and Remus would name their children after a moon and a star. 
> 
> Honestly I’d love to do a prequel to Bells Will Be Ringing too one day but who knows. I’m completely into Medicine right now so yeah…


End file.
